


i think i saw you in my sleep, darling

by agitatedstates



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chronic Pain, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, nobody dies and everythings fine its okay, severe injuries and near/expected death, waking up to the first dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Noctis remembers asking Ignis if he’d know when the sun rose. If he could feel it. Ignis had sacrificed enough, lost enough. Noctis wants him to feel the sun for the rest of his life, to think of him.Noctis can feel the sun now. Actually feel it, and he can’t quite tell if its real. He’s breathing, even through the searing pain in his chest, he’s breathing.If he’s dead, he’ll be real upset he still hurts so much.orNoct and Ignis wake up together on the first dawn. they're emotional.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	i think i saw you in my sleep, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canis_argentum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_argentum/gifts).



> happy holidays pals! heres a lil gift fic for canis_argentum, so i hope you enjoy!

Noctis feels  _ tired _ . Exhaustion seeping into his bones, like he hadn’t spent the past decade sleeping. He doesn't even recognise his body, the way it feels. He’s grown ten years older in what feels like no time at all, missed so much of his friends lives.

A decade to catch up on. More scars, more stories. Parts of their lives he never got to be part of. But now, now he has all the time in the world. Eos is saved. Ardyn is gone, finally laid to rest, Noctis has fulfilled his duty and come out the other side  _ alive. _

He doesnt know  _ how.  _ He was sat on the throne, where he was _ supposed _ to be, and he woke up. Noctis had made his peace with dying. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make, the only answer he  _ had.  _ He wouldn’t doom the world to darkness out of his own selfishness. 

Noctis remembers asking Ignis if he’d know when the sun rose. If he could  _ feel _ it. Ignis had sacrificed enough, lost enough. Noctis wants him to feel the sun for the rest of his life, to think of  _ him.  _

Noctis can feel the sun now. Actually feel it, and he can’t quite tell if its real. He’s breathing, even through the searing pain in his chest, he’s  _ breathing _ . 

If he’s dead, he’ll be real upset he still  _ hurts  _ so much.

Someone turns next to him, and Noctis slowly orients himself. He moves so slowly, so painfully, he doesn’t even know if he can turn his head anymore. 

Ignis is asleep next to him, and Nocts heart leaps into his chest. He hoped for this again, Gods, he’d give up anything just for one more time. Nights back in Insomnia, hidden from the world. Noctis wants to spend every day of his life waking up next to Ignis.

Even through the pain, even if he’s dead, even if this isn’t real, Noct is content if this is his afterlife. He deserves at least this. 

Ignis turns again, huffing out a breath and twitching. Noct knows this is real, he could never have a memory this vivid, this  _ real.  _ He’d tried countless times when he was alone, trying desperately for something that could be intimacy. 

This is Ignis. Real, beautiful Ignis, on a filthy mattress dragged to the floor of an old room. It smells like no one has been here in a decade, but Noctis can’t bring himself to care. He wants to reach out, wants to hold Ignis till one of them breaks, but Noctis thinks he might already be broken, with the groan he makes when he tries to move.

“Noct?”

Ignis sounds sleepy, like he was woken from the best sleep he’s had in years. Noct thinks it might be, but all sleepiness is gone as Ignis cups his cheek, as he moves closer.

“Noctis”

He says it with such reverence, with such love, that Noct can’t contain himself. He cries, curls into Ignis even when it hurts. He hears protests, fussing noises from the other man, but Noct doesn’t care. He woke up next to Ignis,  _ his  _ Ignis, with the sun shining through a broken window and dust swirling around them.

“Hey Specs”

Noctis manages to mutter it out, holding onto Ignis face like it’s his lifeline. Ignis starts crying too, leaking from his unsealed eye, burying himself in Nocts neck, just as Noct has done a million times. 

Ignis is grabbing into his shirt, holding on like it would keep them both safe. 

“I thought it wouldn’t work” Ignis tries to stay composed, tries not to stutter as he says it. “I just wanted to save you”

Ice stabs through Nocts heart. The words are familiar, something he said in dream long ago. He doesn't see sylleblossoms around, doesn’t feel Prynas fur under his hands or the wind through his air.

“I spent all this time trying-  _ praying,  _ I could save you”

Noct realises Ignis maybe knew before him. That it might explain the time between Altissia and the crystal. The tightness Ignis held him with, the way be fought to stay by his side. 

Noctis feels he was too cruel to Ignis, but he didn’t want to lose more of what he loved on this trip. 

“You saved me Ignis. You did it.”

That sets Ignis off again, makes him cry harder. He tries to avoid the painful spots, the old and new wounds, but Noct feels like his whole body aches. 

He came back from the dead. Truly dead. For a fleeting moment he remembers his father, smiling so sadly at him. A glow that made him think of his mother, or the idea of her. He was  _ dead.  _

Ignis saved him. 

“I love you”

They’d never said it out loud. They knew it was true, knew it was what this was.  _ Love.  _ so overwhelming and scary that it dominated every moment of his life, maybe from the moment Ignis entered it. 

Noctis loves Ignis. Ignis loves Noctis. These are universal truths, it feels like everyone knows it. Noctis would proclaim it from the rooftops, make it a royal decree, he’d move mountains and die a hundred times for Ignis. He would spend his whole life loving him and still feel it wasn’t enough.

“Marry me.”

“Will you marry me?”

They stumble over the words at the same time. Always on the same wavelength, in their own ways. Two halves of a whole.

Noctis kisses him. So soft, reverent. More of a yes than words could ever say. 

_ Yes yes yes yes yes! _

Noctis never found himself wanting to get married. It seemed a necessary evil, something he was doomed to be a part of. Another burden. 

Everything is different now. Noctis is no king, no ruler. The people survived without him, in a world drenched in chaos. 

Noctis wants to marry Ignis.

Noct grips tight, holds Ignis’ hands in his own, kissing wherever he can reach. Later they’ll find rings, they’ll figure out how Noct will walk again, infinite possibilities in a world they guaranteed for themselves.

Noct has sacrificed enough. They deserve to stay in this gross bed, in a dusty room somewhere in the citadel. Ignis deserves to be held, Noctis deserves to hold him.

Noctis still feels tired, but he feels warm, safe,  _ whole.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by! i had a great time writing this, merry christmas, happy hannukah, and i hope you enjoyed your holidays!
> 
> leave a kudos or comment if you'd like, and drop a hi on my twitter!
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins


End file.
